Lord Bagra
Lord Bagra is a Bagramon and the primary antagonist of Digimon Fusion as the supreme emperor of the evil Bagra Army. After his death at the hands of the Fusion Fighters, he is reborn as the Old Clock Shop Man. AppearanceEdit : Main article: Bagramon#Design DescriptionEdit This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Attacks * Astral Snatcher: Rips a living Digimon's soul from its body with his right arm, and sends it to heaven or hell as it pleases, or even places it within another Digimon's body. * Invisible Snake-eyes: Observes any location within the Digital world using his ruby-eye, allowing him to instantaneously obtain any information he wants to know. * Scarlet Blood-wine * Savage Cyclone (超次元ストーム Choujigen Storm?, lit. "Super-dimensional Storm"): Generates a dimensional storm anywhere within the Digital World through which he stretches his right arm to attack the opponent. EtymologiesEdit ; Lord Bagra Name used in the American English version of Digimon Fusion. * Lord * Bagra. From Bagramon. FictionEdit AnimeEdit Although Lord Bagra was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, he despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. He then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of his eyes and half of his body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from a ghostly tree. His right arm catches hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that he replaced his eye with allows him to observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death".1 Soon after Mikey and his friends arrive in the Digital World, Bagramon opens a conference call to his Head Officers to discuss the issue of the human armies. He informs them that Mikey has started a third army, Fusion Fighters, and that the officers must eliminate the humans at once, as he does not want them to use the power of DigiFuse. A Rival Appears Later, after being driven back by Shoutmon X4B in the Jungle Zone, Tactimon reveals that his sword, the "Sword of Storms", can only be unsealed by Bagramon. Welcome to the Jungle Zone! Tactimon soon returns to the Bagra Armyheadquarters to ask Bagramon to release the seal. Both are dismayed that the humans managed to grow powerful enough to require this, but Tactimon is excited for the epic battles to come. Rumble in the Jungle Zone! Shortly afterwards, AxeKnightmon obtains the power of the Darkness Loader, and becomes a critical threat to the Bagra Army. This, along with the growing power of the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare, forces Bagramon to descend to the earth and begin taking a more active role in the war. Disaster in the Dust Zone! He summons the Three Head Officers to recount the status of the war, and comments that Laylamon could end up as his successor, as she has collected the most Code Crowns, before re-declaring his intention to transform the Digital World into a hellish wasteland. Lost in Digital Space Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland! Role in the series He's a companion of grammorCategory:Villains Category:Digimon Category:Grammor